A commonly adopted solution for the braking mechanism of the line spool in fly-fishing reels makes use of a clutch mechanism comprising brake disks which can be moved in or out of frictional engagement for braking the spool or letting it freely rotate, respectively. The braking action is adjustable by screwing/unscrewing a suitable actuating member, such as a nut or a knob.
An example of fly-fishing reel equipped with a braking mechanism of this type is disclosed in United Kingdom Patent Application No. 2,203,211.
The drawback of such prior art mechanisms is that the means for adjusting the braking action are to be operated separately from the handle used to wind the line. Now, while retrieving a fish hooked on the line, a fisherman must frequently alternate between winding the line and paying out it with different braking forces. Thus he must frequently alternate his hand between the winding handle and the knob or other actuating member of the braking mechanism. Even in cases in which that member is located near the winding handle, like in the above-mentioned U.K. patent application, that frequent alternation is annoying and makes the retrieve operation rather difficult.